Skirmish in Speyer
The 'Skirmish in Speyer ' was a small scale encounter that took place at the start of the Swarm War. After exiting the Tollen Dam, a team of Outsiders led by former sergeant Marcus Fenix and a small detachment of DeeBees clashed with the forces of the Swarm occupying the town while trying to establish radio communication with Damon Baird. The skirmish took place in Speyer, an important industrial town that supplied the COG Army with vital military supplies and equipment such as Centaur tanks during the Locust War. Order of Battle Entering the Town attempts to kill JD.]] In the morning, the squad leaves the dam and heads to Speyer. On the outskirts of the town, at 06:10, they meet First Minister Jinn - or rather - another Command Bot. Jinn - knowing it's not the outsiders, but the Swarm who's been abducting COG citizens and soldiers - urges JD, Del, Kait and Marcus to come back to New Ephyra and prepare for "whatever is out there". As JD violently rebels against Jinn, her DeeBee gets hit with a pouncer quill and unexpectedly grabs JD by his throat. He manages to grab his combat knife and kill it and the pouncer that infected it. They enter Speyer, to find out the town is already a warzone, with the Swarm forces and DBs fighting each other. On their way to the satellite dish, JD, Del and Kait start theorizing on the Swarm being able to infect DBs. The team fights their way through the town, including an old Centaur tank factory. When they reach the station, Marcus heads inside to call in support. The rest remains outside and starts to notice the Swarm is preparing an attack on their position. A few moments later Marcus walks out with a fabricator, scaring the rest. After repelling a few Swarm attacks, the team notices green smoke outside the town. Knowing it's their signal, they start heading towards its source. Arriving at the Rendezvous Point The team arrives at the rendezvous point and is approached by two Mega Mechs, controlled by Damon Baird and Augustus Cole. Marcus and JD greet them and after a little quarrel between Baird and JD, Damon tells the young Fenix it was him who - at Marcus' request - prevented the COG from arresting JD and looked after him by - among other things - supporting their raid on Settlement 5 from behind the scenes. JD reveals to Kait that Baird is the founder and CEO of DB Industries, the company that created the DeeBees. Delta Squad then walks up to a swarm pod. Cole is surprised that the Locust are really back, then admits he missed them in a weird way. Hearing it, Baird nods and Marcus says he knows what Cole means. As JD and Kait take control over Jack Jnr. and Second Betty, a King Raven arrives to pick up the rest and Samantha Byrne reveals herself to be the pilot. JD, Kait, Del and reunited Delta Squad then start their final push towards the Hive.Gears of War 4: Act V: Convergence, Killing Time References Category:Battles